Let $u$ and $v$ be integers satisfying $0 < v < u$. Let $A = (u,v)$, let $B$ be the reflection of $A$ across the line $y = x$, let $C$ be the reflection of $B$ across the y-axis, let $D$ be the reflection of $C$ across the x-axis, and let $E$ be the reflection of $D$ across the y-axis. The area of pentagon $ABCDE$ is $451$. Find $u + v$.

[asy] pointpen = black; pathpen = linewidth(0.7) + black; size(180); pair A=(11,10), B=(10,11), C=(-10, 11), D=(-10, -11), E=(10, -11); D(D(MP("A\ (u,v)",A,(1,0)))--D(MP("B",B,N))--D(MP("C",C,N))--D(MP("D",D))--D(MP("E",E))--cycle); D((-15,0)--(15,0),linewidth(0.6),Arrows(5)); D((0,-15)--(0,15),linewidth(0.6),Arrows(5)); D((-15,-15)--(15,15),linewidth(0.6),Arrows(5)); [/asy]
Since $A = (u,v)$, we can find the coordinates of the other points: $B = (v,u)$, $C = (-v,u)$, $D = (-v,-u)$, $E = (v,-u)$. If we graph those points, we notice that since the latter four points are all reflected across the x/y-axis, they form a rectangle, and $ABE$ is a triangle. The area of $BCDE$ is $(2u)(2v) = 4uv$ and the area of $ABE$ is $\frac{1}{2}(2u)(u-v) = u^2 - uv$. Adding these together, we get $u^2 + 3uv = u(u+3v) = 451 = 11 \cdot 41$. Since $u,v$ are positive, $u+3v>u$, and by matching factors we get either $(u,v) = (1,150)$ or $(11,10)$. Since $v < u$ the latter case is the answer, and $u+v = \boxed{21}$.